Myanmar emerges from decades of isolation with much hope and support from the global and regional communities and as such, funds for health-related research is increasing to enhance the health status of the population. Ethical behavior and the review of healthcare-related research remains a worldwide concern, especially in low- and middle-income countries. Accordingly, our proposal holds an overall GOAL of enhancing sustainable research ethics capacity in Myanmar to meet the emerging research and health system evaluation demands of societies undergoing rapid transition. As such, our OBJECTIVES include: 1) enhance the professional development of a critical mass of individuals for them to become research ethics leaders; 2) the establishment of a sustainable diploma and master?s degree programs focused in research ethics at a degree- granting institution in Myanmar; and 3) the development of educational activities that strengthen local capacity in clinical and public health research ethics among scientists, health professionals and academics. To achieve these objectives we propose the following Specific Aims: 1) provide training to Myanmar academics with a 2- year blended training program that consists of onsite activities (2-week program at the University of Maryland Baltimore (UMB) and a 2-week program in at the University Medicine-1 (UM-1) in Myanmar) and enrollment in an online Masters of Science in Health Science Degree (30 credits) with a concentration in research ethics. We will also provide innovation training for the development of critical skills in communications and leadership, pedagogy, research design and statistics, manuscript and grant writing, and analysis of health systems. Training will also include opportunities for practicum experiences, such as development of research ethics courses, research on culturally-driven ethical practices, and participation in ethical review committees. Our second specific aim will involve a professional development program that will consist of 1) a structured Individual Development Plan; 2) an innovative mentoring experience that consists of a paired mentoring approach with core faculty members from the participating institutions from Myanmar, the US, and Australia, and 3) post-training activities that includes opportunities to teach in our intramural training programs and our online programs. To ensure institutional sustainability, our next Specific Aim calls for us to collaborate with the faculty at the University Medicine-1(UM-1) institution in Myanmar to develop blended diploma and master?s degree programs in research ethics. We will pursue an innovative approach to curricular design that will 1) draw upon several sources to include the learners, the subject matter specialists, and the values of society, and 2) use a continuous improvement model for curriculum change and improvement. Sustainability will be ensured by continuous collaboration between the institutions involved in this process and the potential offering of joint degree programs by UM-1 and UMB.